


Under Arrest

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [131]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: For poor skills at roleplaying.





	

“You’re under arrest.”  


“What for?”  


“…does it matter?”  


Kylo slaps his hands to his face, caught as they are in the binders, and fights the urge to slap Hux’s face instead. “You can’t just arrest people for no reason.”

“Why not? And why do I need a reason, this is just a game.”  


“I can’t suspend my disbelief if you don’t _try_ to stay in character.”  


“Look, this is your dumb fantasy, Kylo. I don’t understand why–”  


“We do _your_ fantasies.”  


“Yes, and they don’t involve a detailed backstory and legal proceedings.”  


“You don’t have to _really arrest me_ , just make it sound convincing!”  


“Well, me sexually assaulting a prisoner is entirely out of character. What kind of law enforcement official would I be if I, and I quote: ‘demand blow jobs for an early release’ and ‘fuck the crime out of’ you?”  


Kylo pouts. “It’s a _game_ , Hux. It’s not meant to be true to life. You’re supposed to just enjoy the dumb scenario and abuse your fake power, and we both enjoy it.”

“Well… I suppose it’s less unrealistic than a superior officer and his subordinate,” Hux admits, after a moment.   


“So?”  


“…you’re… under arrest for… being too tall?”  


“Oh, fuck it.”  


“What?”  


“I’m making a run for it.”  


“Wait, is this for real, or do I– KYLO!”  



End file.
